The present invention relates to an end frame of a small motor being a driving source of an actuator for various apparatuses installed in a vehicle or the like.
Conventional small motors for vehicle or the like have common output characters. Consequently, though the small motors have common external shape measures, directions and/or positions for extraction of terminals from an end frame of the small motor are required to be changed to vary according to type of an actuator, because there are requirements in size of the motor-assembled actuator, such as an electric-driving mirror actuator and a door-locking actuator and further requirements in connection structure between the terminals serving as brush holders and a wire harness of the small motor. As a result thereof, the conventional small motor is provided with many types of the end frames having various directions and/or positions for extraction of the terminals, which causes wrong assembly of the motor due to presence of many parts, difficulty in automatic assembly of the motor and no reduction of motor price.